


Still

by aromanticjungkook (missbutterfly)



Series: College!Au [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Javi being dramatic and sappy, drunken conversations, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbutterfly/pseuds/aromanticjungkook
Summary: During his bachelor party, Javi has an important question to ask Shohei.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say u can blame dianna but u can't this is entirely my fault
> 
> also this is un-beta'ed and i wrote it in like half an hour so, sorry

“If-if something ever happens to me, promise me you’ll look after Yuzu.”

Shohei’s eyes widen when Javi says it. If Javi is honest with himself, it’s mostly the extraordinarily large amount of alcohol in his system that forces it from his mouth but the words have been sitting in his chest for a long time now.

“Javi?” Shohei asks, quiet and concerned. “Is something wrong?”

Javi huffs out a laugh, sliding his thumb through the condensation on his glass. “No! God no, nothing is wrong! I’ve just,” he pauses, looking back over to Shohei. “I’ve just been thinking is all.”

Javi understands Shohei’s concern. It’s one hell of a thing to come out with so suddenly but it feels necessary somehow. Besides, Shohei is the only person he’d ever ask this of. 

“It’s just, we’re getting married. I want to be with him forever,” Javi says, then swallows thickly. “And, if something means that can’t happen, then I need him to be happy and safe.”

Shohei eyes are gleaming dangerously in the low light. Neither of them are easy criers, but Javi can feel that his are the same. He blinks quickly, taking a swig of his drink. The bar around them is bustling, loud and vibrant, but their little corner feels slow, like the air is made of syrup; outside of time. 

“Well,” Shohei starts weakly. “Yuzu is the type to look after himself.” 

It’s a poor attempt at a joke but it gets them both chuckling anyway. Deep down, Javi knows this, has been fully aware of it since he and Yuzu first met. It’s got nothing to do with Yuzu being incapable. Just, when Javi wakes up every morning and finds Yuzu smiling at him, his hair a mess and one of his eyebrows somehow sweeping upwards from how he pressed his face into his pillow throughout the night, the thought of something taking that smile away kills him inside. Javi would stop the entire universe in its tracks if it meant keeping the sweet flush in Yuzu’s scrunched cheeks.

Javi chases the thought away and turns in his seat to face Shohei. Slowly, Shohei does the same, the soft lines of his face pinched uncomfortably.

“Look, I know this is getting heavy and weird,” Javi starts, holding his gaze. “I’ll stop in a second, but, before the wedding, I need to know that if something goes wrong, Yuzu will be okay.”

Shohei looks away, chewing the inside of his lips. The drunk haze over Javi’s mind brings forth all the fondness he’d gained for Shohei in the years since they’d met. Initially, he’d mostly just been a tall, quiet figure in the background of his and Yuzu’s relationship, but he’d gone from being one of Yuzu’s closest friends to a precious friend of the both of them. Javi can’t imagine his life without something as simple as Shohei’s deadpan glances over Yuzu’s head whenever Yuzu went off on rants about the strangest of topics. Javi has seen the both of them together; the way Yuzu will play with Shohei’s fingers when they’re sat together, how much Shohei worries whenever Yuzu’s phone dies if he’s away from the apartment, the particular smile Yuzu uses because he knows it can force Shohei to do anything he asks. Yuzu and Shohei are best friends, and Javi knows Shohei would do anything to keep him happy.

Which is why, when Shohei rolls his eyes and shakes his head, looking back at Javi with a tiny grin forming on his face, he knows, no matter what, Yuzu will be in safe hands.

“You’re a dramatic asshole,” Shohei snarks gently, but his gaze is serious. “You know I would.”

The strange heavy feeling that had been taking up space under Javi’s ribs dissipates almost immediately. 

“I know,” Javi says, smiling easily. “I just needed to hear you say it.”

Shohei snorts and picks up his drink. “You’re as bad as he is you know.” He chugs it down in such a fashion that betrays the practised coolness of his words. When he’s done he all but slams his glass back on the table and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, eyes glassy once again.

“Time to get you drunk,” Shohei declares. He glances down at the half-finished drink in Javi’s hand and smirks. “Well, drunker.”

Somehow, that is all that needs to be said.

Javi drains the last of his drink and tip his empty glass towards Shohei, saluting him. He’s about to stand from his seat and head towards the bar before he realises something.

“Wait!” Javi shouts, unnecessarily loud. “I forgot!”

With that he tips forward unsteadily and lands a wet, loud kiss on Shohei’s cheek, laughing at the instant disgust that clouds Shohei’s face. 

“You are one of my favourite people!” Javi says, grinning wildly. “And my favourite of Yuzu’s friends entirely!”

Dislodging Javi’s hands from his shoulders, Shohei makes a show of wiping his cheek.

“God, you’re so Spanish,” Shohei grumbles, but he’s smiling as he hauls himself out of his seat.

Feeling light and free, Javi stumbles after Shohei towards the bar, ready to throw himself into the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> look i wrote something without cuddling in it someone be proud lmao
> 
> this au is my happiness i Swear


End file.
